oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckhard Flynn
*Kuroumi (former) | age = | height = 9'5" ft. (287cm) | weight = | occupation = ; Commodore | birthday = November 17th | status = Alive | residence = Takamagahara | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} , is a Marine soldier, who holds the rank of Commodore within the organization. Originating from a militaristic country in , Flynn had been exposed to war ever since he was an infant. This has not only caused him to grow into an extremely powerful soldier, as he served in the military ever since he was seven years old, but to also develop an intense desire for peace. As such, Flynn is proud of his position as a Marine and wishes to positively influence the world at large. Flynn was recruited by a legendary Marine Vice Admiral when he was seventeen-years old, having heard of the young man's incredible strength. Much to Flynn's despair, the Vice Admiral, who served as Flynn's mentor and role model, was brutally killed around eleven years ago at the hands of the cruel pirate, Silvenya. Appearance 56862496_2713147828726222_4273651816667517462_n.jpg|Flynn in his younger years. Cr2WM1WXYAABZ7q.jpg Personality History Flynn was born in Rainte, a militaristic country in South Blue. It was set on a large island, which also was home to another country, the Artugraf Nation, also a militaristic country. Both sides had been in conflict for the past 100 years, and at the time of Flynn's seventh birthday, he was recruited into the Rainte Army, as a huge battle between both sides was imminent. Two years later, with only nine years old, Flynn had his first taste of war, were he proved himself to be a powerful fighter, even while still being a child. A year later, during a tough battle, Flynn found himself in the midst of enemy lines, after a surprise attack wiped out most his unit, and leaving many injured. Having to survive and fight by himself in a deep jungle, in order to protect his injured comrades, Flynn unconsciously awakened his Haki, enabling him to sense his surroundings and increase the toughness of his blows. After surviving and returning safely to base, he was praised by his superiors, and was put in charge of his own unit. Because of him awakening Haki, Flynn became a warrior nearly without equal, blazing through the battlefields without much opposition. Three years later, Flynn was appointed as one of the Generals of the Army. His leadership led to Rainte's continuous victories over Artugraf. This also made him a target for various assassination attempts. However, Artugraf turned the tides of the war by employing the use of biological weapons, which caused devastating effects towards Rainte's citizens, and especially those who lived in the outskirts of both countries. Two years later, it seemed the war was reaching it's climax, until a mysterious individual appeared, and fought both sides by himself. This man would later reveal itself to be Bernard Kamelot. Flynn took interest in the young man's strength, and fought him many times, but wasn't able to bring him down. Almost a year later, having eaten a Devil Fruit, Kamelot managed to subdue both armies in Flynn's absence, as he had been stricken by the harmful effects of a bio-weapon. Kamelot managed to not only defeat both armies, but also sway both countries's leaders into ending the war, and even uniting both countries, which led to the creation of the Arturian Kingdom. Flynn, having gained respect for Kamelot after their many battles, stood by him and aided in the aftermath of the war. A year later, a Vice Admiral came to the newly founded kingdom, in search of both warriors. Flynn left and joined the Marines, and Kamelot stayed behind and became the Captain of the Arturian Military, becoming an ordained knight. However, that wouldn't be the end of their relationship, as Flynn visited the kingdom any time he could. As a Marine, Flynn quickly rose through the ranks and increased his already mighty physical prowess, becoming a Commodore by the time he was 21 years of age. During this time, alongside other high ranked Marines, he was part of the battle that managed to take down the mighty Edward Adam, a legendary warrior of the New World. Four years later, he would take part in the various conflicts, and in the final battle that the Marines, alongside various kingdoms led against the Hellspawn Pirates. It was during these battles that Flynn managed to prove himself as a powerful asset to the Marines, one who could cement his legacy in history. He managed to single-handedly corner an entire division, and even defeat one of their commanders, the former Lord of Destruction. After one of his mentors was killed at the hand of Silvenya, Flynn sought retribution, and even after the conflict had ended, he chased the crew intensely, managing to wound another of the commanders at the time, Fleetwood Marie, who would later be defeated by Charlotte Kiwi and Daiki Sanataka and removed from her position as the Lady of Pain. Flynn would later buy a house in the riverside on a town in the Romelia Kingdom, which he would live in whenever he is not on duty, as a way to separate himself from the constant conflicts from time to time. Powers and Abilities As a Commodore, Flynn has authority over the lower ranked soldiers. Flynn also possesses excellent leadership skills, having reached the rank of General in his home country at merely 13 years of age. Rokushiki Flynn is able to wield the martial art known as . Having joined the Marines at 17, Flynn picked up Rokushiki quite quickly, thanks to his already incredibly physical prowess. At age 20, Flynn had command over the techniques, yet it was at this time he then decided to specialize in Tekkai Kempo. His dominion over the styles only kept improving through the years. is the main technique Flynn employs. Flynn's toughness while using the technique is astounding, as he seems to simply shrug off explosions, bullets and blades. The durability of his Tekkai is thanks to the impressive physique he has built throughout the years. By tightening his muscles, he becomes a nigh impregnable barrier, capable of tanking high level attacks. Having desired to be able to fight while without worrying about defense, Flynn learned the sub-technique of Tekkai-Kempo, enabling him to move around and fight while keeping up his tough defense. , Rokushiki Styles Haki Flynn is capable of using both Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku. He learned Haki subconsciously through constant fighting, while still being a child. This enabled him to become a famous and powerful warrior in his country as a teen. By the time he joined the Marines, he already had command of both shades, and with proper instruction, this control further increased, being able to use Advanced applications by the time he was 21 years of age. His aura takes an intense red shade, which is the reason for his alias. Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Equipment Trivia *Credits for the image goes to the owner. Quotes References Category:Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Lemasters30 Category:South Blue Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users